<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If You're That Way Inclined by BambiRex</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29734308">If You're That Way Inclined</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BambiRex/pseuds/BambiRex'>BambiRex</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Guaranteed To Blow Your Mind!Verse [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Biting, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Dom!Dominique, Dom/sub, Dream Sequence, Dream Sex, F/F, Finger Sucking, Genderbending, I kinda missed this, Nipple Licking, Rope Bondage, Strip Tease, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, fem!queen, i mean it was pretty much just an excuse to write dom!Dom but still, king!au, switch!regina, teacher student fantasy, yay there's more to this series!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:34:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29734308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BambiRex/pseuds/BambiRex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Come to think about it, maybe Regina always had submissive tendencies.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dominique Beyrand/Roger Taylor, John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Guaranteed To Blow Your Mind!Verse [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>If You're That Way Inclined</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Whoops! I'm pretty sure everyone thought there's nothing more to this series, but surprise!! After a quick exchange in the comment section with @fingersfallingupwards, I really wanted to write about Dominique domming Regina- so here it goes, while also updating a dead series at once! It can be read as a standalone piece, for those who haven't read the rest and don't want to, the context is that Regina had been denying her switch tendencies for a while- but after sleeping with Joan and Brianna (who sort of hold a free BDSM seminar for Regina and Freddie), she goes into subspace (this happens in Wanna Try? chapter 6). And I decided to use a dream sequence flashback thingy for Domtay content!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Come to think about it, maybe Regina always had submissive tendencies.</p>
<p>It was something she usually pushed back, to the furthest corner of her brain- just a silly little fantasy, nothing anyone needed to take too seriously. When it came to practice rather than theory, she was a dom, through and through. That's why suddenly slipping into subspace under Joan's ministrations came as such a shock to her- because she brushed those thoughts aside, buried them deep, until she practically forgot about them.</p>
<p>But they were there, Joan simply triggered them and dragged them to the surface. Those thoughts, those tendencies had been there- they faded with time, especially after she met Freddie who was as submissive as one could get and drowned out Regina's own streak.</p>
<p>There was someone, though, that Regina considered the main catalyst behind those feelings, a switch awakening, if you may.</p>
<p>She was a TA at the uni Regina was attending at that time, only a few yours older than her students- temptation on two very shapely legs, every hot teacher fantasy manifested in a gorgeous woman named Dominique Beyrand.</p>
<p>She was half French, half Portuguese, and Regina was practically drooling every single time she opened her mouth to say something with that endearing accent of hers. Just listening to her talk caused butterflies flapping all around Regina's stomach. Dominique was short, around Regina's height, but she commandeered attention. Everyone shut up the second she set her foot inside the room; her presence was powerful, oozing a kind of casual dominance that set Regina's skin on fire. When Dominique stood on the podium, looking over her students, it felt like a mighty empress standing before her loyal, and sort of intimidated subjects.</p>
<p>She was the first, and only woman, until she met Joan, who made her want to drop to her knees and worship her. When those deep brown, fiery eyes landed on her, Regina’s mouth ran dry. She would have happily sold her soul to the Devil, just to be on the receiving end of those looks. Until that point, Regina hasn’t met anyone who could make her feel that way just by looking at her. Dominique Beyrand was truly something else.</p>
<p>She might have been a little bit distracted during her classes, if she dared admit. It was hard to focus on anything else but the way her hips curved so beautifully under her tight pencil skirt, and how much longer her legs looked in those high heels. She was beautiful, sexy in a deliciously forbidden way- like a wild tigress, luring you in with its beauty. But you know that if you dared touch it, it would tear you into pieces. Regina had no doubt Dominique would, as well- she had heard her putting misogynistic dudes back in place. She wouldn’t, for the world, piss Dominique off- God knows her wrath was mighty. But, at the same time, getting bitten by Dominique, in the literal sense of the world, didn’t sound too bad.</p>
<p>After spending so much time ogling her, it was only a matter of time until Regina’s riled up brain started conjuring up images of Dominique doing unholy things to her. Fantasies were just that- fantasies, not real. Imagining things was allowed, as they would never see the light of day, anyways.</p>
<p>She had a reoccurring dream, which was always the same, with a few alternations- but the main course of that fantasy was always Dominique, slowly approaching her with red silk rope in her hands.</p>
<p>She always emerged from the darkness, a dangerous she-devil, coming to ruin Regina’s life. And Regina happily let her every single time her subconscious showed images she so secretly craved, in the middle of the night. She was naked, trembling on the bed, her knees drawn up to her chest. A perfect little prey for a skilled predator like Dominique, who stood a few feet away from the bed, rope in hand and smirking. She raked her eyes over Regina’s body, taking in every dip and curve- all the places she would own tonight. She twirled the rope in her hand, teasingly. Her tongue licked across her plump lower lip, painted a dangerous red. Regina let out a small whine, heart pounding.</p>
<p>‘’Be patient, ma chérie,” Dominique told her, tutting gently. Her voice was deep, caressing Regina’s skin like velvet. ‘’I will take such good care of you. But first, let me take a good look at you. Will you be a good girl, and let me?”</p>
<p>‘’Yes.” Regina breathed numbly. Her dream voice was very different than she was used to in real life, much higher and much more embarrassing, but she didn’t find it in her to care. Dominique didn’t seem to mind, either. She appeared to be pleased with her answer, humming softly under her breath, the smile on her lips widening. </p>
<p>‘’You’re so beautiful, Regina.” The way she pronounced her name was so sweet, it made Regina’s chest tingle with warmth. Dominique sighed, almost dreamily, as she shamelessly continued to ogle Regina’s bare body- the same way Regina always stared at her during class. It was only fair she got her revenge. ‘’I keep looking at you, my sweet. When you sit in the front row, such a clever girl, but having trouble focusing.” Dominique sounded disappointed at that part, and Regina was horrified to be the cause of her sadness. She wanted to make her happy, wanted to be good for her.</p>
<p>‘’I’m sorry.” Regina said, shifting to her knees on the bed. She looked up at Dominique, biting down on her lip. Dominique was dressed in a red blouse that stood out beautifully against her tanned skin, the first few buttons undone to show a glimpse of her chest- not enough to be immodest, but enough to make you yearn for more. Of course, Dominique was always elegant. Her sexual charisma wasn’t obscenely short skirts and deep cleavages: it was figure-hugging dresses and just the slightest hint of silky stockings peeking out from under them, red lips and nails and sultry looks. Regina saw the way her breasts pressed against the material of her shirt with every breath. She squeezed her thighs together, running her tongue over her chapped lips. Dominique’s trademark pencil skirt was made out of leather this time. Her stilettos were blood red, matching her top and her lipstick. Her shapely legs were hugged by black, silky stockings- Regina wanted to run her hands over them, feel the softness beneath her palms. But she wasn’t allowed- Dominique was in charge here. Regina can only do what Dominique tells her to.</p>
<p>‘’It’s just…” Regina continued with an airy whisper, eyes still glued to Dominique’s body, ‘’you’re so beautiful, and… I can’t focus on my studies when you’re looking like that. I wanna touch you so bad.”</p>
<p>That wasn’t the right answer, apparently. Dominique sighed and shook her head.</p>
<p>‘’Well, you need to learn how to control yourself.” Dominique scolded her, a slight furrow between the elegant line of her eyebrows. ‘’Can’t have you failing your classes because you’re having such naughty thoughts, now, can we?”</p>
<p>Regina only realized Dominique expected her to answer, when her eyes flickered dangerously. She swallowed around the lump in her throat.</p>
<p>‘’No, Miss Beyrand.”</p>
<p>‘’You need to learn some self-control, Regina. And I’m here to teach you.”</p>
<p>She placed the bundle of rope down on the bed delicately, before reaching for the buttons on her blouse. Slowly, she started undoing them, one by one, her dark eyes fixated on Regina’s face. Regina’s cheeks flamed. She must have looked cartoonish, with her eyes bulging out of her head, as more of Dominique’s warm skin was revealed. Inch by inch, her blouse opened- Regina swore slightly under her breath when she spotted the nude lacy bralette Dominique was wearing, spreading over her chest in delicious crisscross patterns, hugging her round breasts. Regina wanted to nuzzle in between the lacy straps, take them between her teeth and pull them down. The red blouse landed on the floor. The skirt followed soon, after Dominique pulled the zipper down agonizingly slowly, pushing the leather down her hips with a teasing glint in her eyes. She remained only in her lingerie, her panties matching her bralette- and those silky stockings, with the killer heels. Regina was fairly certain she just died and went to Heaven, because there was no way this was real. Well, it wasn’t, considering it was all just a dream- but dream-Regina obviously wasn’t aware of that.</p>
<p>‘’Lie back on the bed for me,” Dominique ordered, picking up the ropes again. Regina fell back obediently, stretching her arms above her head. Dominique let out an amused little chuckle- she did enjoy a well-behaved sub, after all.</p>
<p>‘’Very good.”</p>
<p>Regina blushed at the praise. Her eyelashes fluttered happily when Dominique climbed on the bed with her, flinging her legs over Regina’s hips and straddling her. She was a comforting, warm weight on Regina- she couldn’t resist bucking her hips up just a little, gasping as her exposed flesh rubbed against the softness of Dominique’s stockings. Dominique tutted and gave Regina’s thigh a warning slap. </p>
<p>‘’Behave.” She drawled, as she unfurled the rope. Regina eyed it a little warily, but she could already feel excitement bubbling inside her chest. Her skin tingled when Dominique grabbed her wrists, pinning them against the bedpost. For a few seconds, she just stared down at Regina- watching her face closely, inspecting her reactions. For someone who had little to no knowledge about BDSM at that time other than it looked kinda hot in porn, and that it often involved ropes and slaps, her brain sure had detailed dreams about it, to the concern of a good dom. Regina always thought back on this as amusing- the answer was right there, in her subconscious, she should have just let it through. But then again, if she didn’t bury those dreams away, she would have never met Joan and Brianna, and would have never explored these hidden tendencies in real life. Funny how the human brain works.</p>
<p>‘’Here we go,” Dominique whispered. Her breath was hot and moist against Regina’s cheeks. She felt the drag of the rope against her skin, tickling the sensitive skin on the inside of her wrist. Her chest rose and fell rapidly as Dominique expertly fixed her right hand to the bedpost, squeezing hard enough to keep her in place. She pulled on the end of the rope, until it dug a little deeper into Regina’s skin.</p>
<p>‘’Is that good, ma chérie?” She asked softly. Regina nodded, cheeks flushed. It was good, so good- Dominique pulled just a bit tighter, just barely away from actually hurting. She tied the knot, securing the rope in place. She breathed a small kiss onto Regina’s forehead, brushing the gold locks out of the way, before she moved onto the other hand. </p>
<p>By the time Dominique was finished with both her arms, Regina was soaring. She trembled under Dominique, but not with fear- she trembled with desire, and with utter ecstasy. It was a confusing emotion, but Regina’s brain knew exactly what it was doing as it filled her with dopamine during her sleep. Her body was burning up with a heady mix of shame and arousal, so vulnerable under Dominique’s mercy. It was thrilling, in all the ways Regina would never actually admit it was.</p>
<p>‘’God, look at you,” Dominique mused in awe as she pulled back, admiring her handiwork. Regina wondered what she must have looked like, arms tied above her head, stark naked and shivering under her dom. Dominique found it to her liking, it seemed, because she smiled softly, caressing her manicured hand down Regina’s cheek.</p>
<p>‘’You’re so pretty like that. You should try this for real, Regina. You don’t always have to be in charge. You can just let go- doesn’t it feel to be taken care of? To be at someone else’s mercy, no responsibility, just mindless pleasure?”</p>
<p>It really did feel good, and Regina only managed to articulate that by smiling dumbly, her lashes fluttering. Dominique cooed, before moving down on her body. She stopped at Regina’s breasts, giving the plump flesh a good squeeze. Smirking, she leant down and sucked an erect nipple into her mouth, nibbling gently on the sensitive flesh. Regina moaned, hips straining, trying to get friction against Dominique- but the brunette didn’t let her. She raised her own hips, hovering over Regina on her arms and knees, deriving her from the touch. She swirled her tongue around Regina’s nipple, giving the tip a small, teasing kiss, before moving onto the other one.</p>
<p>It was torture, gorgeous, pleasurable torture. Regina pulled on her ropes helplessly, yanking on them to no avail. Dominique’s knots were tight and secure, leaving her no room to move. She was completely at her mercy, having lost the mobility of her hands- which was just a tragedy, considering all she wanted to do was grab onto the shiny black locks of Dominique’s hair, and drag her down into a heated kiss.</p>
<p>‘’Patience,” Dominique reminded her. When Regina fiddled with her ropes again, Dominique nipped sharply at her nipple to warn her. Regina yelped, immediately stilling.</p>
<p>Dominique continued her path downwards, mouthing at the softness on Regina’s belly. She nipped the skin between her teeth, sucking on it until she left a blooming bruise in the shape of her lips, marking Regina as hers. She littered a few more bite marks over her hips and thighs, carefully avoiding Regina’s dripping pussy. She let her get a little snippet, blowing warm air over her mound. Regina’s hips jerked up, wanting more.</p>
<p>Instead of giving her the pleasure she so needed, Dominique grabbed her ankles and spread her legs apart, placing Regina’s feet against the end of the bed. She tied both her legs against the railings, pulling them tight to immobilize her. The rope wasn’t sturdy, but it pressed into her skin enough to remind Regina where her place was- under Dominique, tied up and helpless.</p>
<p>She felt herself drip onto the mattress beneath her, and she squeaked in embarrassment. Dominique reached between her legs, gathering the drops of her arousal with an elegant finger, only brushing the swollen, wet flesh to make Regina ache for more. Dominique sucked the finger inside her mouth, humming around it, as if Regina was the most delicious thing she has ever tasted.</p>
<p>‘’You’re so perfect,” Dominique purred, pulling the finger out of her mouth with a pop, a wet sound that went straight to Regina’s needy, abandoned clit. ‘’So gorgeous, all spread out and tied up for me. I wish it could always be like that, my beautiful girl. It only takes the right person for you to roll right over, hm? You’re so tough and dominant, but in my hands, you melt. It’s amazing.”</p>
<p>She trailed her finger over the crease where Regina’s lips met, gathering more of her wetness. Regina panted with her mouth open, head swimming. She wanted to move, but couldn’t, her bondage keeping her right in place. She was leaking, no, right gushing, and Dominique wouldn’t touch her. No, that was part of her game: she was teaching Regina a lesson in patience and focus. And she was also teaching her the pleasure of going under, but of course, that lesson wouldn’t take root for another couple of years.</p>
<p>Dominique held her finger up to Regina’s lips, her skin glimmering with the wetness. She didn’t even have to command her, Regina already sucked the digit into her mouth, lapping up her own wetness like she was starving.</p>
<p>‘’Such a good girl for me,” Dominique cooed. The praise made Regina’s heart flutter, and her skin tingle warmly. She closed her eyes, floating on a happy little cloud. She whined when Dominique retreated her hand, but the other woman shushed her softly. </p>
<p>Regina received a kiss against her mound, so close but still so far away. She made one last attempt to raise her hips, in the hope of receiving her prize- but Dominique still denied her the satisfaction.</p>
<p>‘’See?” Dominique mused, caressing Regina’s thighs, massaging the cramps in her tense muscles. ‘’You can be patient, love. You can be a real good girl, if you want to.”</p>
<p>‘’I want to.” Regina whispered. She wasn’t sure she was allowed to talk, but Dominique didn’t scold her. Instead, she finally, finally leaned in and licked a long stripe across Regina’s folds, punching a broken moan out of her.</p>
<p>Her struggles paid off beautifully: Dominique’s tongue pushed inside her, thrusting into the silken heat of her hole. She lapped up Regina’s wetness eagerly, plump lips wrapped around her clit. Regina moaned loudly, head thrown back against the pillow, arms and legs shaking, pulled taut against the ropes.</p>
<p>‘’Here’s your reward,” Dominique grinned, replacing her tongue with her fingers. She fucked her, hard and fast, pushing her towards the edge. ‘’You were so patient, and so brave, you deserve it.”</p>
<p>Her nails scraped against Regina’s inner walls slightly, and it finally ended her. She came with a sob, convulsing on the bed, hips straining against Dominique’s hand. The ropes dug harder into her skin as her muscles tightened and twitched through the throes of her orgasm.</p>
<p>‘’That’s it.” Dominique grinned, patting Regina’s hip lovingly. ‘’I assume I can count on your undivided attention from now on?”</p>
<p>Regina giggled, her mind far gone. She managed a small nod, her limbs turning into jelly, dissolving into the quicksand of her afterglow against her ropes.</p>
<p>--<br/>She always woke with her panties soaked after a dream like that, floating in the boneless state of the imaginary subspace. It lasted for a few hours, keeping her in a daze, but then she shook herself and returned to reality. It was nice, as a fantasy- and anyone looking at a woman like Dominique Beyrand and imagining anything but being dommed by her was a right fool-, but it could never be more than that. Regina wasn’t… well, like that. She preferred doing the pinning down, being in control. That was in her nature, while everything that happened in fantasy land with Dominique was just a guilty pleasure kind of thought, that she brushed aside.</p>
<p>She met Freddie, and figured she could be a good dom to her- sweet, sensitive, submissive Freddie. The perfect counterpart to Regina, wild, bossy, dominant. They worked so well together, until the dynamics flipped completely, thanks to Joan, who taught her the same lesson that dream-Dominique, about patience and focus- no wonder the memories resurfaced. Those memories of an old, silly crush, combined with Joan’s powers, catapulted Regina back into this state, that she kept under covers for so long.</p>
<p>She told her girlfriends about Dominique one day, after she got more comfortable with herself, accepting herself as a switch at last. They all had a field day with it, as expected.</p>
<p>‘’I think it’s safe to say you have a type,” Freddie giggled, meaningfully pointing at herself. Regina chuckled, playfully shoving at her.</p>
<p>‘’What can I say? I dig brunettes with dark eyes. Except, you’re the exact opposite of Dominique.”</p>
<p>‘’And you have definitely widened you palette, in more than one way. Though I’m a professor as well, so that didn’t change.” Brianna grinned. ‘’Thanks for telling us, by the way. It must have been an important step.”</p>
<p>‘’It was.” Regina admitted with a smile. ‘’You know, I think I always tried to beat people’s expectations of me. Like, they look at me and expect a sweet, submissive girl- I tried so hard to prove them wrong, and act stronger than I am, that I ended up deriving myself from so much pleasure. I still prefer domming a bit, but now I see there’s nothing wrong with wanting to sub a few times. I have you guys to thank for that.” She cupped Freddie’s cheek, pressing a chaste kiss to her lips. ‘’You had every right to freak out at me, because you were used to me being a dom, but you didn’t. And Joan and Brianna,” she turned to them, her smile widening, ‘’you really helped my accept myself. I feel so lucky to have you three as my lovers.”<br/>‘’Hear, hear.” Joan smiled, wrapping an arm around her waist. ‘’I guess we already don’t have the most conventional of relationships, so truly, you can go all out. No judgement.”</p>
<p>‘’Wonder what the sexy prof is up to now,” Freddie grinned, reaching for her phone. Regina cast her a suspicious glance.</p>
<p>‘’What are you doing?”</p>
<p>‘’Searching for her Facebook. I wanna send her a message and thank her for causing your switch awakening.” </p>
<p>‘’Don’t you dare…!”</p>
<p>‘’Oh, there she is! Holy crap, she really is hot as hell. Let’s send her a friend request…”</p>
<p>Regina all but jumped on Freddie, twisting the phone out of her hands. Her girlfriends all laughed, and eventually, Regina found herself joining in, too.</p>
<p>After all, Dominique deserved a thank you for Regina’s self-discovery- though she probably didn’t need to know that her student was fantasizing about her in such an inappropriate way. </p>
<p>All the same, Regina would remember her fondly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feedback is super appreciated, you can find me on tumblr @bambirexwrites!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>